


The Little Moments

by inukagome15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexuality, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15
Summary: It's the little moments that matter, the ones that no one else gets to see but the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedbythenotepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/gifts).



> [saved-by-the-notepad](http://saved-by-the-notepad.tumblr.com) prompted this! It's just basically unapologetic fluff and schmoop and I hope you enjoy it. <3

He’s woken up by kisses. Light kisses pressed against his forehead and his nose and then his mouth. By the time that he does register the kiss on his mouth, he’s already mostly awake and kissing back clumsily, mind foggy with sleep.

There’s a warm length against his side and fingers stroking down his cheek, and Yuuri opens his eyes enough to see Viktor looking down at him. This time when their lips meet again, Yuuri can feel the smile curving Viktor’s lips.

“Good morning,” Viktor whispers, a foot nudging Yuuri’s under the sheets.

Yuuri doesn’t answer, turning his head to squint at the clock on the nightstand. After a long moment, he manages to make enough sense of the digital numbers to realize that it’s still rather early.

“Why are you awake?” He rolls over, slinging an arm over Viktor’s waist and a leg over Viktor’s, hopefully pinning him in place. Unless Viktor institutes a tickle attack. In that case all bets are off and it’s just as likely that Viktor will fall out of bed than Yuuri will.

Viktor doesn’t answer, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s temple.

“Viktor?” Yuuri presses his fingers into the dip of Viktor’s back, feeling the knobs of his spine.

Viktor hums but says nothing for a long moment. Then, “Let’s sleep in!”

Yuuri doesn’t bother to protest that Viktor had been the one awake in the first place. He does snuggle into Viktor’s arms, closing his eyes and letting sleep tug him under.

* * *

Yuuri makes breakfast, Viktor hanging off him like an octopus who occasionally makes ill-advised suggestions such as adding too much salt. After, though, Viktor heats up the tea and coffee, pausing ever so often to look back at Yuuri with soft smiles.

“What?” Yuuri asks, his fork hanging in the air as he sees Viktor glance back at him again.

Viktor’s smile heats. “Admiring the view.”

Even now Viktor can make Yuuri’s cheeks flush with warmth, but it doesn’t embarrass him like it used to. But he does duck his head, shoving his breakfast in his mouth as Viktor laughs.

Yet he tilts his head up when Viktor comes over with his tea, smiling into the kiss Viktor gives him.

And when Viktor fails yet again at filling out the daily crossword puzzle, Yuuri refrains from laughing and offers his help.

They end up Googling the answers, anyway.

* * *

The rink is empty when they arrive, but the doors are open and Yuuko gives both of them a beaming smile.

 Yuuri smiles back, waves at her, and then lets Viktor tug him along to the changing rooms.

It’s a routine they have down to a t, but it’s changed slightly now.

Viktor has always watched him closely, but there’s a certain edge to his gaze that wasn’t there before. And when Yuuri comes by for water or for a quick break, Viktor doesn’t hesitate to pull him in for brief kisses.

The triplets get a picture one of those times, which Yuuri doesn’t notice until he checks his notifications later that day and sees the picture posted to Yuuko’s Instagram account. It stings for a brief moment that their privacy was breached, but Yuuri realizes that there’s much more that the world hasn’t seen – won’t get to see.

People can see their practices, but no one has Viktor in their bed in the mornings or has tasted his atrocious attempts at cooking breakfast. No one sees the soft way Viktor smiles at him _just so_ or how he makes sure Yuuri’s feet are tended to properly.

It’s something just for Yuuri, and it’s that which lets him set the phone aside and return his attention to Viktor, who is throwing a stick for Makkachin to catch.

They’re done with the rink for the day, but Yuuri still has other conditioning to do, such as running on the beach.

He doesn’t do it at night anymore. Not with Viktor there with him.

* * *

Dinner is quiet, and it’s Viktor’s chance to shine as he is actually decent at cooking something that isn’t breakfast.

“You’re smirking at me,” Viktor says, glancing to the side to narrow his eyes at Yuuri.

“Maybe,” Yuuri says, not bothering to wipe his smile – not a smirk – off his face. He hands Viktor the cut leeks, smile broadening  into a helpless grin when Viktor takes the opportunity to snag his wrist and pull him in for a kiss.

Yuuri kisses back for a moment, then withdraws. He smiles at the slight pout that crosses Viktor’s features. “Don’t burn anything.”

Huffing, Viktor turns back to the stove, but there’s a slight smile curving at his lips.

Chest squeezing tightly but not uncomfortably, Yuuri continues cutting vegetables and setting out the necessary spices. When there’s nothing else for him to busy his hands with, Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor from behind, pressing his face to Viktor’s neck.

Viktor doesn’t startle, but he does lean into Yuuri’s touch, not wavering from his cooking.

They stay there like that until Viktor’s finished and he can turn around and kiss Yuuri and there’s no chance of anything burning.

* * *

Yuuri never thought he could actually have something like this. It isn’t something that he ever thought about either except as passing fancies.

Only now he _does_ have it, and sometimes it still seems like a fever dream.

But there isn’t any way he can dream up Viktor’s scent or how warm his skin is. Or the curve of his lips when he’s smiling, smiling, _smiling_. Or the noises he makes when Yuuri touches him _just_ right and how he looks when he shakes apart.

It isn’t a dream, and Yuuri realizes that when he curls up under the covers with Viktor, nose in Viktor’s hair and Viktor’s head on his chest.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Viktor murmurs, his accent thicker than normal.

Yuuri presses his face into Viktor’s hair, glad that his blush is hidden. “I’m counting my blessings.”

The teasing response he expected doesn’t come. In fact, when Viktor does speak, it’s with a soft, reverent tone that Yuuri has only heard several times before.

Once when Viktor had kissed his hand and said it sounded like a marriage proposal, eyes wondering and face soft. The second when they’d exchanged rings on the steps of a cathedral in Barcelona, hands trembling. And once more when Viktor told Yuuri just _how much_ he loved him.

“So am I,” Viktor whispers, hugging Yuuri tighter. He speaks again, this time in Russian, and the words are ones that Yuuri has heard before until he can repeat them in his sleep and hears them in his dreams.

Chest warm and heart pounding, Yuuri says the same thing, his own native tongue filling the hushed air between them.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> This is on [on tumblr](http://inukagome15.tumblr.com/post/154273689276/how-about-some-domestic-viktuuri-just-them-living) to reblog if that's your jam!


End file.
